fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Photograph
}} Photograph, en español Fotografía, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la banda Nickelback, es interpretada por Brent. Contexto de la Canción: TBA. Letra de la Canción: Brent: Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? This is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we ever went without The second floor is hard for sneakin' out And this is where I went to school Most of the time I had better things to do Criminal record says I broke in twice I must of done it half a dozen times I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate? Lot's better now than it was back then If I was them, I wouldn't let me in Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, God, I Every memory of lookin' out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it Time to say it Good bye, good bye Every memory of walkin' out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for It's hard to say it Time to say it Good bye, good bye, good bye Remember the old arcade? Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hangin' out They said somebody went and burnt it down We use to listen to the radio And sing along with every song we know We said someday we'd find out how it feels To sing to more than just a steering wheel Kim's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since God knows when Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, God, I Every memory of lookin' out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it Time to say it Good bye, good bye Every memory of walkin' out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for It's hard to say it Time to say it Good bye, good bye, good bye I miss that town I miss their faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it If I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change Every memory of lookin' out the back door I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it Time to say it Good bye, good bye Every memory of walkin' out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for It's hard to say it Time to say it Good bye, good bye, good bye Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo This Is It Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent